Talk:Marathon-class Cruiser
Cruiser-Carrier?! Change to Cruiser! *Change to Cruiser (6) *Keep as Cruiser-Carrier (1) *'Change to Cruiser!' Its just a cruiser! What are you guys smoking?--User:JohnSpartan117 http://installation07.uk.to 08:29, 18 December 2006 (UTC) :*'Keep as Cruiser-Carrier'I am not smoking. It says in H:FoR that the carrier slid away. It also calls it a cruiser. Hence the name. Cheers, -49 Proximal Secant [RelentlessRecusant '] 15:53, 18 December 2006 (UTC) ::Ah...page number please?--User:JohnSpartan117 http://installation07.uk.to 04:58, 19 December 2006 (UTC) :::References added. Okay? And furthermore, HBO is NOT Bungie. It is a fansite. Cheers, 49 Proximal Secantoracle] 13:33, 24 December 2006 (UTC) *'Change to Cruiser!:::(yes it does say this but then it also says this is because that another ship was joined to it equaling the total mass of a carrier, and evan bungie identify this ship as the cruiser!.)J!MMY8806 10:34, 19 December 2006 (UTC) ::::Excuse me if we don't trust someone who devoted almost all their edits to adding fanfiction. Page number please! -- Esemono 15:08, 19 December 2006 (UTC) *'Change to Cruiser!':::::it is a page on this site il try and find but it says the reason they call it a carrier is because the two ships were merged i will give the page as soon as i find it and anyway i know i posted fan fic on before but check all my recent work its all real infact ive cleaned up some fan fic ok i am only judging by the page on this site, and on the ship scale released by bungie or HBO i think it identifys this ship as a marathon class cruiser not cruiser carrier so if the creators of the game display it as a cruiser not a cruiser-carrier then therfore it must be a cruiser ok thanks? J!MMY8806 13:49, 20 December 2006 (UTC) ::that was by Steven Loftus, but he doesn't actually work for Bungie. he does an admirable job with his articles and diagrams, but its not technically official until Bungie specifically confirms it. 125.238.90.148 -- 23:15, 9 January 2007 *'Keep as Crusier' I refuse to believe that you all are that naieve. The ship was called a carrier once. It was called a cruiser numerous times, including the first time it was mentioned. That is called a typo, not a secret plan to make Marathon-class ships into a mega-impossible cruiser/carrier hybrid ship. -ED 15:21, 13 January 2007 (UTC) *'Keep as Crusier' - It looks like the whole Cruiser-Carrier thing can be chaulked up an error. The name discrepancy should be just a note at the bottom of the page and then added to List of Inconsistancies in Halo -- Esemono 03:16, 14 January 2007 (UTC) *'Keep as cruiser' - I wish to note the techincal definition of a Cruiser type warship, namely: a powerfull general purpous warship with a variety of weaponry and a reasonable carraige cpacity" so a cruiser-carrier name change would be redundant. :Since no one has offered any additional reasons why we should keep it as a "cruiser-carrier" and in the face of a majority, the page is now moved back. -ED 02:15, 19 January 2007 (UTC) Where are the MAC Guns on the Marathon-class cruiser? The article says that the ship has three, but the pointy extensions on top and bottom of the ship are obviously too short for a MAC gun. The only place I could figure out where the gun should go is on the bump on the front of the ship's hull. Either this is also an experimental MAC gun that fires three shots before reloading (like on the PoA) or is one of the three on the ship. I think that ALL of the MACs are on that bump because it looks bigger than the bump on the POA. So it could hold more MACsAlexspartan117 12:35, 30 January 2007 (UTC) it might be those "rails " at the bottomSnorkel378 23:11, 28 March 2007 (UTC)Snorkel378 Those "pointy extenions" could be Mini-MACs on turrets. now THAT would be deadly! There are two varients of the Marathon There are two varients too the Marathon designated the CB and CBC, the CB is a CB Marathon-class Large Cruiser and the CBC is the Marathon-class Tactical Command Cruiser. Also the Marathon has 2 MACs not three, carriers and Super carriers re the only ships that carry more than 2 MACs.--DarkAngel 03:15, 14 January 2007 (UTC) :*i always specualted this, could you tell me were you found this, thanks mate J!MMY8806 12:49, 14 January 2007 (UTC) What ship are in these pictures? The debate was getting a little confusing so I've moved the old talk page to the archive and moved the relavant points here. File:Reach.jpg fleeing Reach]]In that picture with the burning planet and the covenant CCS class battle cruisers in the backround (Shown to the right) was a human ship fleeing battle. That human ship was in fact the HALCYON CLASS Pillar of Autumn. While Marathon class and Halcyon class cruiser are extremely alike, Marathons always seem to be more skeletal in appearence. Bungie did nothing to change the appearence of the ship Pillar of Autumn. They left it in same appearence as in the first Halo Game a Marathon Class. They never replaced that Halcyon class cruiser model with a Marathon class cruiser model because of how time was running out. -- User:Halo3 22:47, 13 January 2007 (UTC) No, this is a Marathon class, Bungie was lazy and never put a model of the Autumn in Halo 2, its a dark scene that last for a few seconds, they thought none would be the wiser. VanFlyhight 20:12, 9 May 2008 (UTC) File:UNSC-Ship.jpg That picture with the cruiser rocketing away with covenant CCS Class Battle Cruisers in the backround is incorrect (no offense). That is the Halcyon Class Cruiser Pillar Of Autumn escaping the Covenant fleet.Halo3 03:14, 13 January 2007 (UTC)--Halo3 :*Actually, no. Upon further investigation, it is clear that Bungie used a Marathon-class Cruiser there, rather than the Halcyon-class model, just to save space and time and money and stuff. So instead I replaced it with another, clearer picture of a Marathon-class, that's actually supposed to be a Marathon-class, which you deleted. Warum hast du das machen? guesty-persony- ' 05:41, 13 January 2007 (UTC) I did'nt delete nothing and I was refering to the picture before this one.Halo3 22:34, 26 April 2007 (UTC)--Halo3 :*As Dojorkan pointed out this picture in the, "game files its called 'POA'" and that Stephen Loftus claims that this picture is a UNSC Cruiser, ::''Yes, Dojorkan, the top two pics are the UNSC Cruiser. Good pics! It's in the game files as POA because it stands in for the Autumn in the escape from Reach part of the cutscene, but it's obviously not the same design of vessel. -- Stephen Loftus File:Marathon-class Orbit.jpg I'm pretty sure the picture isnt of the Marathon-Class Cruiser. i think it's just a stripped-down Halcyon-Class. :*YES! I CONCUR! Finally! Cheers, 'RelentlessRecusant'' ' 23:28, 2 December 2006 (UTC) :*As Dojorkan pointed out Stephen Loftus claims that this picture is ALSO a UNSC Cruiser, ::''Yes, Dojorkan, the top two pics are the UNSC Cruiser. Good pics! It's in the game files as POA because it stands in for the Autumn in the escape from Reach part of the cutscene, but it's obviously not the same design of vessel. -- Stephen Loftus *But you are forgetting the Marathon is just a larger Haly, Sorta like a Ford GT and a Ford GT concept they are built pretty much same shape and style but one had more goodies, and the PoA was a '''HEAVILY modified Haly --DarkAngel 16:50, 14 January 2007 (UTC) :After thought both the Haly and the Marathon are cruisers sooo its no surprise they look alike. I mean how many of you could guess the differnce between the shape and design of a light cruiser and a heavy cruiser.--DarkAngel 16:52, 14 January 2007 (UTC) What the heck are you talking about? -SpecOps306 This is a pic of a Marathon class cruiser Alexspartan117 12:30, 30 January 2007 (UTC) correct Alex it is a marathon, one thing to remember about the PoA in the Reach Picture above is that it was HEAVILY damaged during its fight with the flagship and therefore it might be that the hull of the PoA had just gotten the crap beaten out of it. --All Under Heaven 13:00, 27 September 2008 trust me, the top one is a halcyon. i'm one of those halo maniacs who studies all these details (mainly so i can replicate them in strata 3d). as for the bottom one... -silent but deadly 4:09, 3 july 2007 tonnage i know it states this but could someone double check it all b/c i do not have that book but my main oint is the super carriers of today weigh 100,000 tons + and they are the size of around 300m so what the hell lol kk cheers mate, J!MMY8806 20:52, 25 January 2007 (UTC) What is its length. 1192 meters or 1500 meters. Guys I think the Marathon has to way at least a good 500,000 tons. I mean a Cruise ship ways 110,000 tons and its like 900 ft long this thing is like five times that so there I say 500,00 tons is a better estimate That might be true about the tonnage of the Cruiser but you need to know that the ship is made out of titanium and warships of today are made of steel which is heavyer than titanium so the ship will be lighter than it looks. and they're full of massive hollow bits.Maiar 02:40, 24 December 2008 (UTC) Marthon Class and Halcyon Class made at same company As people pointed out that the Marthon and the Halcyon look like each other in the frame this has pondered for a long time and I came up with a resonable answer 1. The Marthon could be made by the same company that built the Halycon from what I can tell the Halcyon has been in service way before the covenant showed up at harvest. 2 The marthon class crusier is able to take a beating i.e several plasma torps with its heavy armor it also might have the honeycomb design so it can be beaten over a log and still fight addiing to your number 2 statement: it might be that like ships nowadays, one company comes up with a great design and other use it. like the EVA plates used today. on country made it, it works well and others use it.--Arabsbananas 21:28, 28 August 2009 (UTC) Um... Guys, When a cruiser goes into an atmosphere, how does it keep from falling due to gravity? If anyone could come up with an explanation, that would be great. Cheers, Stryker117 02:48, 3 December 2007 (UTC) I think that the Cruisers are not rated for atmosphere I think Frigates are the only human ship that can Hover in Atmosphere because in the cinimatic in Metropolis Hood said that he is going to get 2 heavys for starside intercept and that the Halycon class cant seem to flot ether. It is likely that cruisers are not capable of atmospheric operation, but frigates (as demonstrated in Halo 3) likely use some form of thrust vectoring to channel their engine output downward to counteract gravity. A more sci-fi explanation would be the employment of some anti-gravity mechanism, possibly reverse engineered from Covenant vessels? Isidis 128 00:24, 15 December 2007 (UTC) Human ships now have a form of gravity generation in their ships which might also work in the case of smaller ships to keep it afloat as thrust vectoring would create tremendous forces on the ground and necessitate large amounts of constant energy. It's just not economical. Does any body even no what "That Carrier is too heavy for star-side intercept" even means, it doesnt mean his cruisers are too heavy to go attack the carrier it means he cant spare a ship because they would be destroyed and that In Amber Clad was a frigate, frigates cant usually go up a against a ship 16 times there size. Who else Agrees?-Justin Kane CIWS question Since the 50mm auto-cannon count is purely speculation, do you think we could pad it a little more? Such a large vessel would probably have more then 2 of these, especially considering the architecture of the vessel. I believe at least several of these would be present, as any less would not be entirely effective. Just a thought. Also, I thought I would suggest that we also mention that the name could be drawn from the Battle of Marathon, a real-life battle from Ancient Greek history between the Greeks and the Persians. I am sure that there were several reasons for selecting the title Marathon. Once again, just a suggestion.SAWGunner89 00:37, 13 December 2007 (UTC) Considering that a FRIGATE has 8 the Marthon would have dozens.Maiar 02:42, 24 December 2008 (UTC) Only two CIWS weapons? Thats certainly a error, its 100+, however, you can rest assured, the name comes from the computer game, Marathon, a none to subtle reference bungie often banders about. --Ajax 013 19:25, 10 December 2007 (UTC) Need sources! Could we get sources for the size of the damned thing please? Also, we seem to have some new weaponry popping up ... any sources for that? Make it easier for me - I don't want to have to keep editing the page back to 1192m... —Leaps-from-Shadows (talk) 19:25, 4 June 2008 (UTC) twenty UNSC Cruisers left in the Navy ?????????!!!!!! who the hell put that the unsc has several fleets and if theres only 20 left the unsc would be 300X weaker im changing that to fleet Hidden fact finder--66.167.206.116 02:06, 25 July 2008 (UTC) its from the book fall of reach which is canon ProphetofTruth 02:13, 25 July 2008 (UTC) true but considering the fact that the home fleet had some where around 25 to 35 cruisers and the fact that many battle groups like Stalingrad and the seventh fleet the former having 1 the latter most likely having 5 to 15 cruiser and the fact that keyes was most likely referencing the fleet which he was in that was drawn from the local systems and nearby battle groups as well as the fact that reach had though the current count of named cruiser is 3 though most likely 10 or 15 not to mention the fact that during the first battle of earth fleet admiral Harper had 8 most likely Marathon class cruisers and the fact that this was just the one located on the side defending Africa and Cairo not the entire unsc home fleet. until a unless someone can reason me otherwise im going to change that back. Hidden fact finder --69.3.145.247 06:50, 2 September 2008 (UTC) sorry just changing my name im hidden fact finder--Halogen117 07:47, 9 September 2008 (UTC) Where is that image from they look similar to the Halcyon-class cruiser. Its from the Halo 2 Cutscene - A Marathon was used in place of the Halycon for a 5 second cutscene regarding the Pillar of Auttumn. -- 01:16, 21 January 2009 (UTC) Curious about the source of the Marathon-class Cruiser. Where exactly did Bungie name this type of cruiser as Marathon or was it a fan-created/agreed upon term? -- 06:36, 26 April 2009 (UTC) :Halo: The Fall of Reach, the UNSC Marathon-class cruiser Leviathan is present at Sigma Octanus. -- Administrator Specops306 - Qur'a 'Morhek Honour Light Your Way! 09:36, 26 April 2009 (UTC) Heratic cutsceane? who put in that the Pillar of Autumn is seen fighting alongside Marathon Crusiers? I have watched the Cutsceane several times and have not seen this. Is someone making things up or (more likely) I'm not doning something right?--Arabsbananas 16:51, 11 August 2009 (UTC) I removed and reverted a revert of the Everest being included in the list of Marathon-class cruisers since official canon only labels it a "super-heavy cruiser." However on the ship's page it states that it is likely a Marathon-class. I wanted to see if there was a consensus here to add Everest back to the list but include in parenthetical (likely, but officially listed as super-heavy cruiser). Or should we leave it off as is? -- Lord Hyren 21:37, January 12, 2010 (UTC) :I know you were on the page earlier Lord Hyren, but if you look at the UNSC Everest talk page right now, you'll see that I've added more proof that the beefed up Marathon from Augirae is the Everest. Besides that evidence though, I highly suggest Everest be listed as a modified Marathon. It was seen in active duty shortly after the Marathon cruisers began to appear in the battlefield, and, as the fleet's flagship, would not be an older model of cruiser (Halcyon). Sources suggest that it was heavily modified rather than a newer class in itself as well.--Nerfherder1428 21:11, January 15, 2010 (UTC) I tend to agree. I hate all this tip-toeing around what Nylund has said in a limited fashion, but we do need to respect Halopedia's canon policy. However, since we're on a consensus with this I see no issue. -- Lord Hyren 23:32, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Size On two separate occasions in Halo canon, the Halcyon-class cruiser is said to be significantly smaller than the Marathon-class, the Halo combat evolved manual and The Fall of Reach. But here it says that the Marathon is only 22 meters longer, and when seen side-by-side, the Halcyon-class appears to be quite a bit bulkier. What I want to know is, Where did the 1,192 number come from, and why is it consiered the most powerful warship when the Halcyon is clearly larger. I think it would make far more sense if the number was 1,500 meters. 00:23, January 15, 2010 (UTC) Size doesn't mean everything... remember that the Marathon class is newer, and thus mor eupdated, so it could pack more into a smaller area. ~Enlightment~ ~Fighting Vandalism and Watching Unregistereds~ 01:39, January 15, 2010 (UTC) :Marathons have an extra MAC cannon than Halcyons, thus making it stronger. As for the Halo CE manual, that thing is riddled with more than a few inconsistancies.--Nerfherder1428 21:11, January 15, 2010 (UTC) i thought marathons were smaller than Halcyon class but obviously better.SPARTAN-III leader 03:29, March 27, 2010 (UTC) no class name ships ok this goes for all ships. but i have never seen a class of ships that actually have a ship name of the class like Marathon. there is not a UNSC Marathon, so why name it things that arent even ships!?SPARTAN-III leader 03:31, March 27, 2010 (UTC) *Well, there is most likly a UNSC MArarthon, only we haven't encounted it. Ship classes are always nemed after the first ship, I.E. USS Butler Class, first ship was the USS Butler. Just because we haven't heard of it doesn't mean it doesn't exist. CR8ZY-Ar@B"Dancin' on Glass." 03:35, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Armour Thickness where did the statement for the Armour thickness come from? frankly, 2 metres of armoured hull is still rather thin for a cruiser weight ship.--WhellerNG 20:07, May 6, 2010 (UTC) List of Marathons Concerning the list of Marathon-class ships on the article- is it ever confirmed that such ships, Leviathan and Everest in particular are in fact Marathons? There are no sources and citations linked to the list. Shouldn't these be included?Operator 141 07:56, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Need new images Seriously, do we not have any additional images of the Marathon? Surely there are some others floating around from Halo 2 and whatnot. Fire Eater 23:39, September 10, 2010 (UTC) :That is the best official Marathon-class cruiser image there is. They might appear in Reach campaign, if they do, then we'll probably get a better image from there. Marathon-class' appereance in Halo 2 was extremly limited. That, and the scene where the Autumn's retreat from Reach is shown. Yeah, the Autumn was a Halcyon-class cruiser but for some reason Bungie used Marathon model for it in Halo 2. T51b 23:55, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Sizes I'm a little confused. The Halcyon Class is described to as "one of the smallest vessels to ever be designated a cruiser". The Marathon Class is described as "...the largest and most powerful warships ever utilized by humanity". Yet the Halcyon Class is 1170m long and the Marathon Class is 1190m long (a mere difference of 20m). It seems very unlikely that both statements are true. --Looq 21:30, November 1, 2010 (UTC) :What is more is that by looking at this image, and assuming it is roughly to scale (as it appears to be, otherwise why show such a large size difference between the Frigate and the Cruiser icons) then the Marathon Class cruiser should be more in the range of 1900m. Which would make much more sense. --Looq 21:30, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Strength In Halo 2 on Cairo Station last cutseen its seen a Marathon passing over an Assult carrier. Its struct and seems to be disabled. Yet on the website it says it can take multiple hits from most covenant weaponds before being comabt inoficcient! So it seems to make sence that its strenght and armor really cant take a punch! IF so please prove me wrong! Im just trying to make sure its true or wrong or if its just a mistake bungie made! -Brian Castro 2011, Jun 5 23:41 The Marathon class in Halo 2 was struck by the particle beam weapon at close range, this is a non standard weapon in the covenant navy and seemingly can only be installed in the largest of their ships, the description is refering to the more commonly used plasma torpedoes and pulse lasers that almost every covenant ship has. Also this particle weapon is seen in The Fall of Reach gutting several ships and the carrier Atlas from extreme rangeD4RKST0RM99 08:51, June 9, 2011 (UTC)